The present invention relates to a recreational vehicle and more particularly relates to a motorized or powered snow board.
Various types of motorized sled-type or ski vehicles can be found in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,776 shows a motorized sled-type vehicle having a power-driven traction wheel at the rear of the vehicle body. The vehicle body is supported on ski-type runners. The seated operation can apply tractional power to the wheel and may steer by turning the motor mount on the swivel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,682 describes a power driven ski bob having the driving tracks of a rear power ski located beneath the seat. The front end of the power ski is pivotally mounted forward of the seat. The rear end of the power ski is biased or urged into engagement with the snow. Impact forces are cushioned by means of a lost motion connection and a shock absorber. The front ski and fuel tanks are detachably connected to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,036 entitled xe2x80x9cPowered Skixe2x80x9d describes a ski device having a power unit for providing forward thrust capable of operation over water, snow and similar surfaces. The frame has a chassis with a seat and handles which include the controls and which is articulated on a single runner. The power unit may be mounted in the chassis or rearwardly of the seat. The power unit is as shown as a motor driven propellor. The frame work may be adjustable to permit the angle of thrust imparted by the power unit to be varied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,436 entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle with Power Driven Skixe2x80x9d shows a ski bob driven by a power ski having a pair of running surfaces for sliding engagement with the snow. Each of the running surfaces is located intermediate an outboard turning flange. Preferably, the running surfaces are inclined in the transverse direction and their inner edges define a pair of inner reaction or turning edges parallel to the outer turning flanges. The running surfaces are configured to reduce wear as the propulsion track as it enters and exits underside of the ski.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,006 shows a belt driven cycle. The device has a rear drive track. Cleats extend transversely of the outer surface of the track and are curved to facilitate leaning of the vehicle as it travels around a curve. In a preferred embodiment the vehicle includes a ski mounted on front forks so the vehicle can be used for recreational purposes in snow. A wheel can be fitted in place of the ski if desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,903 shows a motorized snow vehicle having a front steering assembly and a rear support assembly including a chassis and a motor activating a tread. The front steering assembly has a steering column which is pivotal and which carries a front runner ski.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,648 relates to a motorized skiboard having a central opening with a drive belt mounted in the opening and driven by a motor. Foot rests on the housing are located on either side of the motor. The belt drive is a plurality of linkages which attach with drive bars. When the belt is propelling the skiboard, the drive bars pivot into ground engaging position. When the skiboard is sliding, the drive bars pivot into a non-ground engaging position to permit the board to freely slide on a surface.
While the above recreational devices operate on snow and ice and may provide the user with transportation, recreation and enjoyment, they generally are skibob-type devices having a front steering ski and a rear motorized power unit. Generally, in operation, the user sits on a seat and steers the device by turning the front ski similar to the operation of a bicycle.
More recently, snow boards have become very popular. Snow boards are generally made of a high strength composite materials having a length of about 65 inches and a width of about 12 inches. The particular shape, size, side cut may vary depending upon the size and ability of the rider as well as the type of performance desired in snow conditions. The rider assumes a position on the board in the click-on or step-in binding and using legs and body rotation maneuvers the board. Unlike traditional skiing, snow boarders do not utilize ski poles and both feet are positioned spaced-apart on a single wider board.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,290 relates to a land vehicle having a flexible frame with a belt with treads. An engine drives a roller. Boot supports are fixed to the frame and support a standing rider. The vehicle is controlled by the rider twisting and tipping in a manner similar to a conventional snow board although the rider is elevated above the snow surface.
Accordingly, while various snow vehicles are described above can be found in the prior art, none provide the rider the snow board experience allowing the rider to manipulate the board in a manner similar to snow boarding and being motorized so that the device may be operated on relatively flat or uphill terrain.
Briefly, the present invention provides a unique recreational vehicle in the form of a powered snow board. The motorized vehicle has a front board similar in size and shape to a conventional snow board. The front board carries bindings in which the rider may engage so the rider can maneuver the front board in a manner similar to that of a conventional snow board. The rear drive or power module unit has a motor which powers a flexible track having a tread similar to the tread utilized on snow mobiles. The tread is on a swing arm which is spring biased into the surface and will pivot to absorb bumps and to provide tracking and control. The rear drive unit is connected to the rear of the snow board by a pivot or articulated connection which allows the vehicle to be maneuvered by the rider on the front board while being powered by the drive unit. Turns are initiated with the rider""s toe and heel and completed by the steering system. A tiller-type steering arrangement on the rear of the front board operates through a mechanical linkage to assist in controlling the board. The upper end of the tiller carries the motor throttle controls and brake control at a location convenient to the rider. The recreational vehicle will also operate on other surface such as wet, sandy beaches.